Superstar Wonder!
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: His name was all over the country...so, why hasn't this one girl yet to hear about him yet? Can he win her over and make her fall in love with his songs? Gakuen Alice
1. A love for my Teacher?

_Chapter 1: A love for my Teacher?_

_His name was all over the country...so, why hasn't this one girl yet to hear about him yet? Can he win her over and make her fall in love with his songs?_

"Ohayo Minna-San! (Good Morning everyone!)" My wonderful teacher yelled out to the classroom. I blushed as he danced into the room with one of his most fashionable (?) outfits. Narumi-Sensei was just so wonderful as always... I began daydreaming of us on a beach happily playing together.

'Kura...Sakura...Mikan-Chan? Mikan-chan?' Narumi-Sensei asked for my name many, many times. But I was too deep in La La land, so I couldn't hear him. When I finally figured out what was going on, I was hit with a-

BAKA!

Yes, sadly. A 'Baka Gun'. One of my best friend's, Hotaru Imai's, inventions. This gun was light, it didn't barely try getting me out of my seat, I guess she set it on a low setting.

'Um, sorry Narumi-Sensei. I was...err...studying really hard last night for a test and um...I kind of started to doze off...' I murmured, blushing a deep color of red. Narumi-Sensei walked over to me and patted my head, smiling like an angel.

'It's alright Mikan-Chan. I hope you do very well on your test. Now don't overstress yourself, alright?' Narumi-Sensei replied, his sweet gentle voice melting my heart.

The whole class only sighed in exhaustion, and amazement to my excuse for daydreaming about my homeroom teacher, Narumi-Sensei.

_Yes~ That is my terrible, yet wonderful, secret I won't tell anyone.._

_Okay. Maybe a __**few**__ people_

"Again Mikan? This is like the third time this week you pulled that trick! Sooner or later the teacher IS going to find out." One of my best friends, Sumire Shoda remarked.

_Okay.. Maybe the whole class knows! But it's not like I'm sort of pervert, am I? It's not like I go sneaking around in his dorm and sniffing his clothes; now that's a-…_

"Oh, look. Naru-Sensei's Jacket is in your book bag?" My other bet friend Anna giggled, pulling up the jacket. Hotaru started snapping pictures of me near Narumi's jacket.

…._HEY! I know what your thinking… but at least I DID say I didn't __smell __the jacket! … Okay, maybe once…twice…three hundred times…sleep with it… I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM OKAY?_

"Mikan-Chan… You're sixteen years old… Walking into a totally old grown man's room, stealing his clothes, and holding onto it. THAT, my friend, is stalking. Also, its unhealthy. Mikan, we gotta get you out and make you meet ACCEPTABLE that WON'T get you suspended for having a relationship with them." Nonoko, another best friend, sighed out loudly.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "He said he's in a relationship with me? I knew it! I knew it~!" I chimed. Everyone looked at me weirdly, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire slapped their foreheads. Hotaru smacked me upside the head with her new invention; the Baka Bat.

"THAT'S IT! Were taking you to the FlamexxCaster's concert tonight!" Sumire yelled, dragging me out of the classroom.

Okay, let me explain what this whole thing is. I'm Mikan Sakura, a 16 year old teenager, who has a GIGANTIC crush on her teacher; Narumi-Sensei. Some call me a stalker, some call me a pervert; rough words that friends would say right? Well, anyway… I go to a prestigious High School, Gakuen Alice. At this school, you can't contact any of your family members at all unless you reach the top your class, and receive a ticket to go back home for a while. Impressive, right? Well… I, unfortunately, am at the worst of ALL my classes, and so… I know I wouldn't see my family members in a long time. UGH, this stinks! But what's completely awesome is that Narumi-Sensei let me send messages to my grandfather, isn't he the sweetest? _Sigh…_ that's one of the many, many, _**many,**_ reasons why I love him so much.

"Mikan! Come on, hurry! Get dressed already!" Sumire yelled.

"I promise you, I won't even look at the guy singing it. If it even _**is**_ a male." I yelled back, putting on the rest of my outfit on. I wore a grey shirt that had a black star on it, a plaid red skirt, black long leggings, black flip flops with red and white sparkles on the side, I let my hair down and secured it with a checkered headband. Sumire gave me a FlamexxCaster's wristband. I put on little makeup, black heart earrings, a cross necklace, and a FlamexxCaster's black ring. (Yep, it's possibly, snobby teenage boy bands sell those. Hmm, a ring from Narumi… _Drools…)_ I walked out of my room, all dressed up.

"Wow, Miss. Sakura, you clean up good. Now, here's your V.I.P. pass, since Nonoko knows someone from the band and got us tickets." Anna smiled. She wore a black tank top with a black skirt, short stockings and sneakers. Just because I was worried about her being cold, I offered her to borrow my ripped up jean jacket, (No, NOT Narumi-Sensei's) but she declined. "It'll be REALLY hot in there. Trust us."

"Yeah, I've been to like, 6 of these concerts. It's really crowded, smelly, and hot. Plus there are screaming thirteen year olds that really, _really_ need to calm their hormones. I mean, _damn_, the second Natsume and Ruka get on stage, they start wigging out and fainting," Sumire added. She wore the same skirt I did, but she wore a black off-shoulder shirt. Obviously, she wore leggings alongside with me, and converse sneakers. She smiled deviously and added again, "But hey, most of us aren't the one to talk."

"Really? Even you Hotaru?" I asked, looking straight into her eyes. She gave me that bored look.

"I've only been to one, and it was kinda boring. So I don't know if I should go or not." Hotaru bluntly replied, looking half ready. She had ripped, blue skinny jeans on with black high boots. But, she still had her Gakuen Alice shirt on.

"Aw, come on Hotaru! This time it will be fun, like last time! You practically _fell _to the floor when you saw Ruka Nogi!" Nonoko argued nicely, she wore the exact same thing as Anna, but she wore a black heart pendent and fishnet stockings.

"…I… Don't know _what_ your talking about…" Hotaru blushed, getting on a black shirt, plus a checkered tie. She started walking out the door with a black purse. Glancing at us with still a red face, "C-Come on, what are you guys waiting for? We got a concert to go to." Laughing, we all ran out the door and into Sumire's dad's car.

"Hey, pops. Were ready to go." Sumire kissed her father on his cheek.

"Got your cell phone ready? Oh, nice to see you girls." Mr. Shoda smiled. Sumire moaned in embarrassment, but shook her head yes.

"Hello Mr. Shoda, thanks for driving us." Everyone except Sumire and her dad all chimed in and said it together. Mr. Shoda stepped on the pedal lightly, and began driving.

A half hour of driving, we listened to our I-pods. I listened to some FlamexxCaster's music (Bought and downloaded by Sumire) and I began memorizing the songs.

_Hey…_ I thought, _They have a really talented female singer. _

"Hey Mikan… why is that you like… _Him_… And not any other guy in the academy?" Hotaru asked politely, but yet still rude. I glanced at her way and held up my hand to my ear. "If you can't hear me, you BAKA, then you should take your stupid ear plugs off." I knew what she said, and took the earplugs out; Hotaru repeated.

"I…" I hesitated to answer, "I don't know actually… Well, I remember when we were kids. Well, when _**I **_was a kid, he slept with me because I was frightened of sleeping alone. Ever since then, I guess, I fell in love with him. No other guy made me feel the same way as I did. He warms up my soul, and my heart dances every time we talk. It's magical, yet, it's so _damn m_essed up for me." I replied honestly. Everyone looked at me with tearful eyes, well… _almost _everyone.

"Ah man, Mikan-chan! That's sooo sad~!" Anna and Nonoko chimed together.

"I never knew that you were on such good terms with Narumi-Sensei…" Hotaru blankly answered, lot even looking a bit tearful.

"Yeah… Hey, dad, isn't that the concert right there?" Sumire asked her father. He nodded; totally unaffected by the conversation we were having talking about my love live with my teacher. "ALRIGHT! Come on guys! It's time to paaartaaay~!"

_**We all jumped out of the car, ready for the time of our lives.**_

_End of Chapter One_

_A love for my Teacher?_


	2. The Best Time of Our Lives

_Chapter 2: Best Time of our lives_

**We all jumped out of Sumire's dad's car, literally. Sumire rushed over to her dad's side and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, old man. I'll see you when the band drives us back." She muttered the last part.**

**Wait. What? WHAT? Were going to be driven home by freakin' strangers?**

"**Calm down, Mikan-no-Baka; They're not going to hurt us, they just good friends of Nonoko. Plus, they have two female band members, so, they won't be doing anything without receiving punishment." Hotaru exclaimed, as if reading my mind. I only nodded, scared as ever. **

**My heart kept racing, I felt like my heart was going to jump out because I was so scared. Sumire held the door for everyone, then raced inside to catch up with us. **

"**Tickets?" A burly guard asked us. He had a heavy western accent. We flashed the tickets right in his way. He took a good glance at all of them, and invited us inside. **

"**Dear god, it looks even gigantic on the inside…" I murmured to myself. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire laughed; whilst Hotaru giggled just a bit, smiling at me. **

"**Well? What are you guys waiting for? We got a good 10 minutes to kill! And were the first ones here!" Sumire yelled, jumping in the air. Suddenly a young blonde nerd came up to us.**

"**Nonoko-chan? Nonoko Ogasawara?" He stumbled. Nonoko looked towards his way.**

"**Oh, hey Yuu-Kun! Everyone, this is Tobita Yuu, the person I got the tickets and VIP passes from!" Nonoko exclaimed, introducing us.**

**No. Freaking. Way. The nerdy class president is in the band with FlamexxCaster?**

"**I do special effects on stage, I know the band really well and they all want to meet you guys. Were going to take you guys out to dinner later after the show, alright girls?" Yuu smiled. We all nodded in excitement; well, except Hotaru. "Heh, please enjoy the concert! I'll see you girls later! Bye Nonoko-chan!" Yuu walked away.**

"**Alright, spill it Nonoko. What's your relationship with the class president?" Anna asked, a little bit angrily. Nonoko only smiled towards her angry friend.**

"**We know each other from church. We became really close, then he told me he was in a band with FlamexxCaster. I told him that my friends and I loved FlamexxCaster's music so much; thus he gave me the tickets." She smiled; glancing at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! C'mon, we have to get a seat!" **

**We sat in the third row, all together. Sumire was on the far side, then Anna, Nonoko, Me, finally Hotaru. I sat directly in the middle because of Sumire. **_**'It's your first concert,' **_**she said, **_**'So we'll give you the best seat in the house.'**_

**So here I am, heart still pounding, waiting for the damn band to get on already.**

"_**Talk about fashionably late, eh?"**_** Anna said, while I thought at the same time. Finally, lights and smoke puffed out of nowhere.**

"**Finally!" All the girls, in the group at least, screamed out.**

**A man around my age walked up to the stage with a guitar; completely dressed in black. Then other males came also with their instruments, again, covered in black. **

"**Are you ready Mikan! Natsume's going to sing!" Sumire squealed in her seat. I nodded slightly, and looked at this so-called 'Natsume'.**

"**I thank you all for coming tonight. We will be performing for the first time on this song. It's called 'Rip out My Heart'." He said in a soothing voice that swooned most of the teenagers in the room.**

_**Crap. Now I know what Sumire meant.**_

**Natsume took a deep breath…**

_**Rip out My Heart **_(Made by me)

Rip out my heart, Rip out my soul, Rip out everything that I own

(Band plays while Natsume swishes his hair a bit)

You, there, standing on your own (Band members: On your own)

Isn't there a place where you call home?

(Band Plays for a while)

We got together, and you were my whole (Were my whole)

There isn't a thing that I could ever make you made at me

Chorus:

We got together (Yeah)

We broke apart (No)

I'm in pieces (Pieces)

And your just fine! (Ah~!)

Sing Out:

Rip out my heart

Rip out my soul

Rip out everything that I own (That I own)

I'd still love you (Love you)

Even if your far away (Far away)

You take out anything

And you

Will be

My everything

And you

Will be

My everything

(Band Plays)

I tried mending the broken pieces

Of my heart

I wish I could reset everything

From the start

(Chorus)

(Sing out)

(Band plays)

You broke my heart (You broke my heart)

You wanted nothing from the start (Nothing from the start)

Why do I~ Love you so much

I'm breaking out from this love!

(Band plays)

Rip out my heart

Rip out my soul

Rip out everything that I own

I'd still love you

Even if you are faraway

(Sing out)

Bring back my heart

Bring back my soul

Don't come back your not my everything

I don't love you (Love you)

When your this faraway

You take out anything

And you

Will be

My everything

And you

Will be

My everything…

Oh~ Rip out my heart!

(End)

_Oh my god_ I thought, tears rolling down my face. _So much emotion and love was put into this, as if the person who wrote this broke up with someone while writing this_

"Mikan? Are you okay?" Nonoko screamed over the crowd of screaming girls.

"Yeah." I yelled back, wiping away my tears. Natsume has such a beautiful voice. He has such a unique voice for a sixteen or seventeen boy.

Several songs were used like Don't trust me, (3OH!3) Shake it, (Metro Station) One Time, (Justin Beiber), and more of they're own songs.

But never once have I heard the woman's voice. Is not in the band and she was just singing along with them for the fans?

"Dang, where's Luna Koizumi?" Sumire muttered to herself. I barely heard her, but I could make out what she was trying to say.

Suddenly a girl with dirty blonde brownish haired girl dressed in white came onto stage. Everyone screamed out 'Luna-Sama!" Except our group. Sumire had an angry look on her face.

"Hey everyone! It's Luna Koizumi here!" She said into her own microphone. "Wow, good audience tonight! Well, I just want to say I won't be working in the music business anymore. In fact, I am resigning from the band…" Everyone, except Hotaru, Sumire and I, gasped. Luna gave out a mournful look to the audience. "But let Natsume-…San and I sing out one last song. Thank you."

_**Bounce**_ (Sadly, again, by me)

Bounce, Bounce, my heart bounces all around you

Daisuki, Suki, Aishiteru… Many ways to tell you how I feel.

(Music)

L: When you said you love me

N: Stars flew all above me

L&N: Nothing could ever describe how I feel about you

L: All of those days we spent together

N: From the Hot summer days to the cold winter

L&N: No- one can make me feel the way I do towards yo-ou

N: Please don't go away

L: Don't go away

N: From the Sunny days

L: From the Sunny days

N: Through Thick and Thin

L: Think and Thin

N&L: Don't go away~!

Ah~ Don't turn me away

You know I love you

I really care about you

You make my day bright more and more~

(Pause)

And I, will love you forever

L: Forever~

N: Na na na na na….

(End)

"Wow…" "Wah… Poor Luna-Sama…" All the voices of the fan girls, and maybe fan boys, cried out.

"Thank you so much for your support! Bye!" Luna walked off the stage, everyone cried.

"…I'm sorry but we can't play for much longer tonight…"Natsume exclaimed, his band players looked at him crazy. Again, everyone gasped.

"Damn it Natsume!" Sumire screamed out, luckily Natsume didn't hear her curse. "Girls, come on! We need to see what the hell is up with this creep!" Sumire ran out, we all followed. "Damn it, get out of the friggin' way!"

"Yuu-Kun, what happened?" Nonoko yelled out before Sumire could.

"I…I don't know! Natsume just rushed off like he was about to puke! But we have at least one song left, and no one else can sing! Oh what are we going to do?" Tobita cried, everyone comforted him.

"Wait. Mikan, don't you have a pretty good voice?" Anna asked me?

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard you sing a couple times before, your good. Really good." Hotaru added.

"No, no, no!" I shyly yelled out.

"Please Miss Mikan! It will mean a lot to us!" Tobita cried out again. I gave in to his small cute face.

"Kawaii…" I muttered, "Fine! Alright! I'll do it! Just give me lyrics on stage. Let me sing that Rip out my heart song!" I ordered. Tobita cried tears of joy and hugged Nonoko. Then ran to get the other band members. They seemed pretty excited.

OH. MY. GOD.

It's a miniature version of Narumi-Sensei! KYAAA~!

"Come on, Mikan, sing it!" Everyone pushed me out onto the stage.

"U-Um… Hello there… I-I will be singing for Natsume Hyuuga for the last song. M-My name is Mikan Sakura… Nice to meet you all… please treat me well." I managed to say. I gulped when the music came on.

*Repeat 'Rip out my Heart' song…

"Um…" I muttered into the microphone; expecting to be booed off the stage. Instead, I only got cheers and claps from many teenage girls out there. Tears rolled down my face again. "Thank you for listening! Come see another concert!" My voice cracked.

After everyone leaves:

"I'm Ruka Nogi."

"Tsubasa Ando."

"Misaki Harada."

"Mochiage."

"Youichi… Hijiri…"

"Kokoro Yome, or known as Koko!"

"Mikan Sakura."

"Tobita Yuu, well, you actually met me before…"

"H-Hotaru Imai…"

"Sumire Shouda!"

"Anna Umenomiya!"

"Nonoko Ogasawara!"

"…Natsume Hyuuga"

"Okay, Lets eat up!" everyone but me and Natsume yelled.

We were at a restaurant; a fancy one too. I was dazzled by the expensive looking statues in it.

"Alright: Lets decide on something!" Sumire asked, well more like ordered, we all turned our heads towards her. "We need to pick a partner to take us home!" She laughed.

_That's the dumbest idea I ever heard…_ Everyone thought.

"That's not really such a bad idea since it's customary for a gentleman to take a girl home." The Narumi-Sensei look-alike, Ruka Nogi, smiled. And so, everyone agreed.

_Groups:_

_Kokoro and Anna_

_Tobita and Nonoko_

_Ruka and Hotaru_

_Mochiage and Sumire_

_Youichi, Tsubasa and Misaki (since they all live nearby each other)_

_Leaving me and Natsume Hyuuga by ourselves._

How could you do this to me you ungrateful friends?

_End of Chapter 2: Best Time of Our Lives _


	3. Only My Mother's Arm's I'll Be

_**Thanks for all the good reviews everyone! Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gakuen Alice at ALL! (Sorry for not putting it in at any other chapters) Please enjoy!

* * *

**__**Chapter 3: Only my mother's arms I'll be**_

Dinner was delicious; heavenly, in fact. I ordered a Mustard-Crusted Beef Tenderloin. Man! My mouth was in heaven when I took that first bite.

"Man, you eat like a pig…" The Natsume fellow murmured to me, of course he had to be sitting next to me. I already finished my dinner in a couple of minutes.

"Hmph, what about you? Your thin an anything, Natsu-Kun. And you barely touched your food." Koko yelled out to his rude friend.

"I'm sorry for being hungry, I haven't ate anything since this morning idiot!" I yelled back.

"How was supposed to know? I don't read minds you know." Natsume smartly replied.

"UGH! I don't even know you that well and your such an idiot! Be more considerate of girls!" I lashed out, whipping out my purse. "Here, that should pay enough for my meal. See you girls. Nice to meet you guys." I walked off.

~After an hour of walking~

My feet ached like never before. It's really late out… Do I even know where I am right now?

"Um.. Hello?" I asked everywhere, knowing no one is going to answer me. Tossing my body side to side looking for someone in the dark alley that I was trapped in.

"Please, just stop." I heard a familiar womanly voice.

**Mother!**

I turned the corner only to see that my mother was with Narumi-Sensei. My heart pounded, thinking that he had a complaint about me and spoke to my mother.

"Narumi… Seriously, stop. " She said in an angry tone.

"But, Yuka-Senpai," my mother is older than him? "I love you too much…" Narumi-Sensei muttered pulling my mother in for a kiss. My heart sank; while my mother pushed him away.

"Stop it!" She shrieked softly.

"Mom?" I looked at her with tearful eyes. Both Narumi-Sensei and Mom looked at me with such surprised looks.

"It's not what it looks like Mikan-Chan! G-Go back home!" Narumi tried to cover up. Cold tears rolled down my hot face. "I-I Hate you!" I screamed, running back the way I came.

I dashed with all the strength left; crashing into many different objects and people. I rammed into one person with so much power; I fell down with him.

"Ah… I'm sorry…. Hyuuga?" I noticed the black messy hair covering his face. His red crimson eyes just glistened under the street lights. I blushed a bit to how close our faces were to each other. If just by a little push, our lips would be in full contact with each other.

"Take a picture, polka, it'll last longer." He rudely remarked. I looked down to see that my panties were showing. I flopped backwards pulling down my skirt.

"You pervert!" I screamed out, some people stared at us. Natsume glanced at my red face, still covered with a bit of tears.

"What happened?" He said, putting his hand towards my face; I pushed his hand hard.

"That's no concern of you!" I jumped up. "Now why'd you follow me here?"

"Not to flatter yourself but I just wanted to see if you were alright; girls like you can't be trusted alone by yourself." He smiled, standing up too, patting the dirt off him.

_He thinks I'm cute?_

"You know, perverts these just pick any girls that wear a skirt. Ugly or cute, plus your so stupid that you can get snatched easily." He laughed.

_Jackass. Crap, why'd I get paired up with him?_

"Now tell me why your crying; I didn't insult you too bad did I?" He asked; I blushed at his sincerest question.

"N-Nothing. I tried walking, my shin bled from when I fell to the concrete street. I tried walking away, but the pain was a bit unbearable. Natsume picked me up bridal style. "W-What are you doing? Put me down!"

"And let you walk on your injured foot? I'm not that heartless. Now come one, where do you live?" He asked.

"…I don't want to go there just now…" I said, mournfully glancing down to the ground.

"Tch, troublesome woman. I'll take you to my place tonight. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you; yet." He gave a teasingly smile. My heart throbbed a bit.

_This kind of scene reminded me of a love drama I saw when I…was in love with Narumi-Sensei. The male picked up the girl lovingly, gently taking care of her. Right now… I feel like I'm going to die tonight. _

~ At Natsume's Apartment ~

"Uwwaa! It's so homely!" I sparkled at the baby pictures. Natsume took the pictures from my sight quickly.

"D-Don't look!" he blushed. I giggled.

_So cute… EH? I don't this DEVIL is NOT cute!_

"_Hey, Polka. Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked me._

"_Sure! And can you please stop calling me Polka?" I smiled. He already wandered off in another room. I thought about what I just witnessed a couple of minutes ago._

"_Narumi… Seriously, stop."_

"I love you too much…"

Then the thought of my mother kissing my crush raced through my head. Tears started streaming down my face. I tried my best not to cry loudly.

"Hey, I have the hot-" He looked at me, with horrid eyes. He put the mugs of hot chocolate on a table, then ran over to me. "Dear god, what happened?" He placed his hand on my cheek again, strangely, I didn't push him away.

"L-Long story…" I hiccupped.

"I have the time." He looked straight into my eyes.

"I liked my teacher, Narumi-Sensei," I began. Already he had a disgusted face. "and well, my friends took me to your concert so I could possibly find another guy or something like that. Then when I took off from the restaurant, I saw him and my mother." His eyes turned softer again "My heart started racing so bad; I thought it was because he had a complaint about me. But then he said 'I love you' to my mother, and then… and then… he tried to kiss her." I broke out in sobs. Natsume almost put his arms around me; but hesitated, wondering if I'll allow him or not. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing onto his shirt. He put his arms around me. He felt so warm that I could melt in his arms.

And just because I was so warm and tired, I fell asleep.

-Morning-

"Hey, sleepy head. Wake up." A softer tender girly voice muttered into my ear. My eyes fluttered open. It was a girl version of Natsume. "Hey! Natsume! She woke up!" The girl smiled, running across the room. I slowly rose from the bed, drowsy. The loud girl came running back with Natsume. I waved at him unconsciously.

"Hey, look. Polka's up. You eat like a pig and crash all day." Natsume smiled deviously.

"W-What? What happened last night?" I asked.

"Well-" the girl was cut off by Natsume's hand.

"You got drunk at the restaurant, so I took you to my house. Then you started trying to kiss me, but I refused; being the gentleman that I am. Then you showed me your panties, Polka." He smiled teasingly. Yes, I know it's not the truth. I just wanted to make sure last night was real. And yes, it was apparently.

"Heh, well, I'm Natsume's younger sister! I'm Aoi Hyuuga! Sorry for not being here last night, daddy took me out to dinner last night and thought Natsume would be out longer than that. So sorry!" she cried out, Natsume lightly hit her own the top of her head.

"Stupid, why are you apologizing?" He stuck his tongue out. Natsume and Aoi had a sibling quarrel; you know, arguing and stuff. I laughed at how silly they are. "What's so funny Polka?" I heard Natsume grumble.

"It's nothing. It's just that I didn't have a sibling to fight with when I was growing up. I didn't have a father either, he passed away before I was born…" I muttered, Aoi came over and patted me on my shoulder.

"Mikan…" Aoi murmured glancing at Natsume as if she was asking him something. He gave a nod of approval. "Mikan, we lost our mother long ago…" I looked at them with widened eyes. "She died in a car crash many, many years ago. It's hard to live without her wonderful smile, her loving care, and her delicious cooking. Oh my her delicious, delicious…" Natsume flicked his fingers to get her back on topic "Oh, yeah. Well, what I'm saying is that you should go home and make up with your mother; before it's too late." She mournfully smiled.

"Go on Polka. Apologize to her." Natsume also gave a mournful look. I began to cry. I stood up from the bed, and ran out of the room.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry for being a burden!" I screamed out, running out in someone's pajama's. Tears trailed behind me as my auburn hair flashed in the wind.

I ran as fast as I could to my house. I finally found my home. I raced up the stairs and opened the door. My mother was eating breakfast all by herself, crying. She looked at me and sobbed even more. I was out of breath, yet I still ran to her. My mother ran towards me too and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over again. "I don't hate you! I love you mom!" My eyes burned because I was crying so much. But I didn't care, I was here with my mom and we, sort of, made up.

"I'm sorry too!" She broke the hug. "Go to bed, you look really tired… And when you wake up, I'll tell you everything that happened last night, and same to you." She smiled. For a woman in her thirties, she still looked radiant as ever.

"Okay mommy… I love you." I hugged her one last time, and kissed her on the cheek. I ventured back into my room, and plopped myself onto my bed, still crying.

_I felt bad for Aoi-chan and Natsume. They lost their mother at such a young age. I bet she was beautiful._

**_Chapter 3: Only My mother's Arms I'll be_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thank you so much for reading! I don't want to sound demanding, but I want at least up to 5 reviews on this chapter for me to write the fourth one. The number of reviews will gradually go up in chapters, so watch out! Thank you for reading, again. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_**


	4. A Realistic Dream

_**Yeah, I know; I said I would upload if I got over 5 reviews. But I figured that if I had at least over ten reviews for this story I can still continue with the chapter. So here it is; chapter 4. Now, I always forgot to clarify ONE SPECIFIC DETAIL IN THE STORY (Darnit Brain, why can't you remember anything?) And that was that Mikan and the other students live at home with their parents. So, if anyone had confusion with the last chapter; I'm incredibly sorry. Forgive that I have a really bad memory; and I forgot to write this THREE TIMES. UGH. Sometimes; I'm so deeply disgraced with myself. ANYHOO~ Enjoy Chapter Four! Sorry if it might not make sense; I'm sick and I just wrote whatever was at the top of my head.

* * *

**__**Chapter 4: A realistic Dream**_

_I dreamt about Natsume that night. He was always in the background, just staring at me; no, GLARING. It's as if I did something wrong. Suddenly I saw that Luna woman running across some of my dreams. One dream there was a bunch of clear stairs. I would stand on a platform, and she would come running through; with Natsume walking after her. When Natsume stopped and turned my way; the platform that I was standing on gave out. The glass shattered; and I winced in pain as if I really was cut by glass. I shot out my hand towards Natsume, though I thought that he wouldn't care at all and leave me to fall. To my surprise, his body jolted forward and his arm shot out. He looked me straight in the eyes, fiercely. Another platform sparkled and Natsume helped pulled me on it. He silently whispered;_

"_Watch where your falling…" _

_My legs gave out to his mournful face. When I glanced upwards I saw a body of water splash onto me. Chokingly, I tried swimming up to the top. Natsume stood on top of the water, like a ninja from Naruto. This time, he wasn't glancing at me; but rather than the crying Luna. I tried reaching the surface, but the water had a barrier to stop me. I thrashed it with all of my might. Luna was the only one to notice me trying to break through; and walked over to me. She bent down and held her hand out to me. He hand slipped gently inside the water and she pulled my arm out, bringing my whole body with it. _

'_How can she do that so easily?' I asked within my head. Luna's nice gentle smile turned harsh. She placed both of her hands on my neck and pushed me down the glass. She tightened her grip, I coughed in pain._

"_Get away from my boyfriend…Get away from him. Or I WILL hunt you down." She smiled deviously. I glanced over to see Natsume, who was in a complete daze. In a matter of seconds, he was in chains; pinned to something. _

"_Mikan!" He shouted, thrashing from the chains. _

"_N-Natsume…" I muttered, trying my best to break free from Luna's grip._

"_Heh, this'll teach you." She laughed evilly, she raised her fist in the air and clenched it tight. I screamed out loudly. _

I screamed in reality. My body shot up immediately. I held onto my throat and gasped for air.

"T-Thank god it was only a dream…" I whispered. "A really _screwed _up dream…" I looked around for my alarm clock. It was 6:15 at night; meaning it was still Saturday. I got up looking for the light. Turning it on, I walked over to my computer; turning that on as well. I figured that since it's going to take a while before it will turn on; I went downstairs to make a cup of hot chocolate. There was a message awaiting for me on the island. (Note; an island, in this case, is NOT a body of land. It's a type of counter; just for those who didn't know.)

**Mikan, I'll be out until tomorrow morning at lunch time.**

**I'm so sorry! It's just that something came up at the**

**work! I promise that I will not be out so long!**

**You can go out if you want; but not past Midnight! You hear me, sleepy head?**

**Love, Mother-Dear. **

"That's what she said the LAST time she went out late." I laughed. I finished making my cup of hot cocoa; yummy. I ventured back inside my room, finding that my computer finished loading and is on the homepage.

I clicked on the internet icon. So many messages popped up in my chat icon.

Sumire

Hotaru

Nonoko

Anna

Hotaru

Sumire

Anna

Anna

Sumire

Nonoko

I clicked on the many chat button, and it so happened that everyone was online.

_**Oranges & Tangerines: Just signed in.**_

_**Purple eyes: Damn it Mikan, where did you go last night?**_

_**Oranges & Tangerines: Nice to see/hear you too Hotaru.**_

_**Catlike Reflexes: Tell us the details Mikan! We saw Natsume chase after you left!**_

_**Cooking Queen: Yeah!**_

_**Oranges & Tangerines: Oh really? Well, I just went off and I got lost… You know what? I want to go out tonight. I'll tell you all the details later. But let me tell you, I'm so over Narumi-Sensei.**_

_**Reach_Your_Dreams: What?**_

_**Cooking Queen: That's a shock.**_

_**Catlike Reflexes: Yeah. And hey, let's go to a club tonight if you want to go out! I haven't danced in like, foreva!**_

_**Purple Eyes: And drink as well? Why don't we just get our bodies pierced as well and get pregnant?**_

_**Catlike Reflexes: Oh your not fun! JK! Were just going to dance; not like were going to drink or anything. God, stop being such a mom, Hotaru!**_

_**Cooking Queen: I agree. I almost got grounded last night because I came home with a guy. And KOKO, for that matter. The minute my parents saw him, they flipped and asking me if he did anything weird to me.**_

_**Reach_your_Dreams: Yeah, mine too. But they already knew Yuu already. It's just that I came home so late. If I asked them to let me go to a club, they'll go nuts! I mean it, you never met my parents. **_

_**Catlike Reflexes: Man, you guys are all boring! What about you Mikan? You're mom's not home right?**_

_**Oranges & Tangerines: … Yeah**_

_**Cooking Queen: Are you serious, Mikan?**_

_**Reach_your_Dreams: Mikan, this is a bad idea… I should go just to protect you; you know, if anything goes wrong. Let me go ask my parents brb.**_

_**Purple Eyes: Well, I got to finish an invention tonight. And I swear Mikan, if I hear that you drank, you're going to feel the wrath of my Baka bat. See ya.**_

_**Purple Eyes: Logged off**_

_**Oranges & Tangerines: What about you Anna? Sumire, Nonoko and I are all going.**_

_**Cooking Queen: Well…Since Nonoko's going… I guess I'll go. Brb. **_

_**Catlike Reflexes: Hooray! Thanks Mikan for convincing every1.**_

_**Oranges & Tangerines: No problem. **_

_**Reach_your_Dreams: My mom said yes as long as Anna goes and we don't do anything bad.**_

_**Cooking Queen: My mom said the same thing. So, I guess were going.**_

_**Reach_your_Dreams: Yeah.**_

_**Catlike Reflexes: Alright! Let's meet by Mikan's house! She lives nearby the most top exclusive club all in Japan!**_

_**Oranges & Tangerines: Alright. I got no problem with that. But if it's too exclusive and we can't go in, what are we going to do?**_

_**Reach_your_Dreams: I called Yuu-kun earlier if he wanted to hang out. I'll just tell him to bring the band and we'll get in.**_

My heart thrashed when the thought of Natsume was going to be at the same club I'll be in. It was strange, but I suddenly remembered the strange dream last night.

_**Reach_your_Dreams: K. I just called him. He said sure, and most of them can go. Alright? I told them where you live Mikan.**_

_**Cooking Queen: Now watch how everyone will stalk her in a matter of days…**_

_**Oranges & Tangerines: . Not funny. See you guys in a bit.**_

_**Everyone logged off.**_

I finished getting ready. Washing my face, brushing my teeth and hair; and I'm still in Natsume's pajamas. He smelled like Chocolate Axe… Right when I was about to get changed, I heard the doorbell ring. I raced downstairs to see that Hotaru was at my door.

"Your dressing like that?" She asked me. My eyes widened to see that she looked dressed up; like as if she was going to a club.

"Why does it concern you? You're not going anyway, so…" I began. "Plus, why are you so dolled up if your going to invent something?" I asked smartly. She glared at me with her bored face.

"Sumire told me that Ruka Nogi will be going." She blushed.

"So you like Ruka?" I asked.

"…" She didn't reply.

"I asked you, do you like Ruka Nogi? The Narumi-Sensei look alike." I smiled.

"Maybe…" She blushed. I awed in amazement.

"That's amazing," I started. "You CAN have other different facial expressions!" I laughed. Hotaru hit me upside the head; I winced in pain.

"Thank god I'm here, cause you look like a total mess." She murmured, dragging me upstairs. She threw some of my cloths at me. "Wear the leggings under the skirt, got it?" She glared. I did what she told me to do. She made me wear a black spaghetti strapped shirt; which was accompanied by a black jacket. I wore the black leggings alongside with the denim skirt. Hotaru quickly did my makeup, making sure she used waterproof makeup; just in case I get sweaty. I thanked her repeatedly.

"Hotaru, if you like Ruka… Then why don't you do your makeup the same way? Or even prettier?" I asked curiously. She glanced my way.

"I don't know… feel that if he can accept my ugly side first, then I could show my pretty side to him only." He looked down, obliviously blushing. I smiled. "You understand right?" she muttered, I nodded.

It wasn't long until everyone else arrived; even Natsume and Ruka.

"Damn it Hotaru! If we'd known that you were coming, we could've gotten a bigger car!" Sumire yelled.

"Cool your hormones already…" She said, reassuring Sumire. "Besides that, what are we going to do for fitting all these people in one car?" She pointed at the car parked outside.

"Uh…" Anna and Nonoko remarked, scratching their heads.

"Well, we could squeeze in, but it was unbearable when we got here…" Yuu offered up the idea. "If some of us sit on each other's laps, maybe…"

"Dear god, you love-struck nerd. You actually expect a crazed fan girl to sit on our laps?" The raven haired male barked out; my face got a little hot.

"Well… how many guys do we have?" Yuu asked. Counting all the guys. "Seven. And how many girls?" Now he started counting the girls. "Six. How are we going to split this up?" He pondered for a while. "I know! Why don't we use the groups we had the other night?" Tobita decided.

"I don't really mind…" some of the guys muttered.

"So, Youichi and Misaki both have to sit on my lap?" Tsubasa whined. Misaki hit him lightly on the head. "Misaki alone is bad!"

"No, we have enough space for Youichi to sit in." Misaki blushed.

"Alright, Mochi. You better not do anything weird to me." Sumire glared at Mochi.

"I won't, I won't." He said, starting to walk off.

"Sorry to put you in this type of situation Miss Imai." Ruka tried to smile at my bored friend.

"Oh? I don't mind. And Hotaru by itself is fine, thank you." She swiftly walked outside, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Hooray! This is just like a Shojou Manga!" Both Anna and Nonoko jumped in glee.

"You like Manga too?" Koko said to Anna. "I love it!" He smiled, Anna blushed.

"C'mon Nonoko." Tobita smiled, holding out his hand to Nonoko. She took his hand happily; which obviously meant that she liked him.

That meant, that it was me and Natsume left. _Again. _Dang. I exchanged a glance with him.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do; clubber." He walked off coolly.

"Natsume, you're an idiot!" I screamed out. Inside the car, my eyes were fixed upon Natsume. He pointed at me and ordered me to go over there. He patted his lap, smiling evilly. As a sat down, he chuckled a bit. I groaned.

"Nice noises your making there. But save that later for tonight." He whispered, pulling ear towards his lips. I blushed madly.

"You pervert!" I screamed, everyone glared at me a bit.

"Um, Mikan… Are you alright?" Nonoko asked sweetly.

"Yeah…" I muttered, trying my best not to look at Natsume straight in the eyes.

"Hey, Mikan. What happened yesterday? You said you were going to tell us." Sumire asked. My eyes widened.

"Well… After I ran off, I got lost in an alley or something. I kept walking forward, scared, until I heard my mother's sweet loving voice. Until, I saw Narumi's body run after her. I thought something bad happened; like Narumi was complaining about me or something… Until he pulled her in for a kiss." I lowly growled. Anna and Nonoko exchanged facial expressions; shocked. Sumire's eyes widened to what she just heard. Some of the guys didn't even know what I was talking about me; so they all looked at me crazily. "Anyway, I screamed out that I hated my mother and Narumi. I ran out, I ran into everything that was in my path; even Nat-" Natsume put his hand over my mouth. The chocolate Axe choked me a bit.

"She tried to rape me when she saw me; taking me down to the ground… in front of everyone I might add." He bluntly said. I bit his strong muscular hand; he flung his hand back, wincing in pain. Everyone laughed.

"So… You're honestly over Narumi?" Nonoko asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"You'll only like guys your own age, Mikan? And no, 25 is not around your age." Anna asked bluntly.

"HAHA. And yes, I'm so over older men; they can break everything that you own." I smiled.

"SUCCESS! I _**knew **_the band thing would work!" Sumire yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Suddenly, we hit a bump in the car ride. I almost fell out of Natsume's lap until I felt a guy's arm grab my arm.

"Huh?" I managed to whisper. It was Natsume; looking at me with fierce eyes. An image from the dream last night raced through my head. He pulled me closer to him; my head inching closer and closer to his face. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, preventing me from falling again. I realized that it was getting hot in the car; which was the combined body heat from me and Natsume. I felt to cozy in his arms, and I began to swiftly fall asleep.

Man. I sleep too much; don't I?

**_End of Chapter 4: A Realistic Dream_**

**_

* * *

_****__**

So there you have it, Chapter Four! Thanks for reading this much so far! I just want at least one review for this chapter. Maybe if it gets a little bit popular, I'll increase the amount. If you have any questions, comments, or even story ideas (Cause I'll know I need it at one point...) please either message me or put it in the reviews. Thanks! Please review my other stories as well~ Okay, thanks for reading this chapter.


	5. A Contest and a Call

**_I DID IT. I. DID. IT. I finally finished this chapter! After sooo long! I'm so sorry! Exams and such came up that I just became lazy about writing! I'm really sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: Alice-chan does NOT own Gakuen Alice. _**

* * *

Something felt odd… something was stroking my hair. My eyes fluttered open just a bit to see what was happening. I saw that Natsume was stroking my hair, most likely not even noticing that he was doing it. His other hand laid on his cheek, while he stared out of the window. His face looked so soft… my face felt hot a bit. I tried getting up, realizing that I was sleeping on his lap. But I instantly gave up and remained on his warm lap.

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty woke up…" My blunt purple hair friend muttered. Some boys snickered. Natsume finally noticed what he was doing and glanced to the others.

"Why are you petting her like a cat, Natty?" The Koko boy laughed. I giggled at his nickname. Natsume pulled his hand backwards away from my head. I pouted bit, missing his hand stroking my head.

"Shut it, Koko." Natsume retorted madly. He smirked. "At least **I **made a move. Anna looks bored to tears." He joked. I pretended to be asleep, praying that Natsume didn't see me wake up earlier. "Yo, Polka… Wake up, were here." He said, gently shaking me. I smiled deviously to myself, knowing I tricked him. I reopened my eyes. I faked yawned, selling it to everyone. I got up from Natsume's lap and traveled outside from the car. I grabbed onto Anna and Nonoko's arms laughing happily.

"Had a nice sleep, Mikan?" The red headed woman, Misaki, asked; smiling. She was older than most of us, about the same age as Tsubasa. I nodded jokingly. Tsubasa came running by, shaking my head a bit.

"Hey, Kiddo!" He yelled out. I glanced backward to she his face, seeing Natsume not too far away… looking mad.

My eyes widened in fear. Visions of the dream kept appearing in my brain. I shook off the fear, and smiled back at Tsubasa. I tried my best not to look at the crimson-eyed man in the back, but it was hard not to. Somehow, I always caught my eyes on him during the night; from when we got there to the time he left.

Everyone, well I should say most of us, danced happily. The band members had to wear a disguise, but it seemed like they didn't care. Natsume was right next to me at times, but I jumped out to the other side; using the place's furniture as my playground. A song quieted down. An announcer came out.

"Get your group of friends and win the top prize for this song!" He smiled, holding up a trophy. I glanced to my friends, pleading them me not to go. Immediately, everyone (Except for Hotaru, of course) grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stage. "And what's all of your names?"

"Sumire Shouda."

"Anna Umenomiya."

"Nonoko Ogasawara."

"M-Mikan Sakura…" I mumbled, receiving death glares from girls in the crowd. Apparently, those _sweet, loving _ladies remembered me from last night. Jealousy reared its ugly heads to the teenage girls obsessed with the band. I sighed, receiving all of their death threats. _Pity_, I thought to myself.

"What song are you dancing tonight?" The announcer asked. Sumire screamed her answer into the microphone, making a screeching noise. She didn't need to consult us first on her choice. The music instantly started playing when the announcer got of stage. We knew what we needed to do.

The song was a pop song that we all knew the dance moves by heart. We've created the dance moves, in fact. The only thing we _can't_ remember was the actual title of the song. And I couldn't hear her answer due to Sumire's screaming, causing a blare. But once the music has started, I knew immediately what to do. So did everyone else on stage. The lyrics were never processed into my brain, so I only had to depend on the music for the dance cues.

Before we knew it, the song ended. Everyone in our little group watched all the other dancers perform, and we amazed on how beautifully they all danced. Sadly, we didn't win first place. What did you expect? We barely practiced. But then again, it was so much fun just participating.

"How did we do, Hotaru?" I jumped back over to Hotaru's side, hugging her tightly. She grabbed her Baka Gun and shot me. _Repeatedly. _

"You did fine, idiot. Don't cling try to squeeze all my internal organs out…" She murmured, putting away her trusty weapon. A type of ringing noise resonated throughout our little 'group'.

"Hello? _Oh, it's you._" Natsume's voice hissed loudly. When I went to go look at him, he had a cold look in his eyes. _If looks could kill,_ I thought, _then the person he's talking to would be dead. Multiple times. _"What do you want? I-" His voice was cut off. His eyes seemed to widen a bit, causing everyone else in the group to become suddenly interested. "I'll see you soon then." And in a second, he shut his phone. "I have to go, bye." And without another breath taken by any one of us, he swiftly made his exit.

"Alright-" Anna tilted her head.

"What just happened?" Nonoko finished her sentence for her.

"It's most likely his little sister playing a prank on him." Mochi laughed, as if something funny happened.

"Why would that be remotely funny?" Sumire hissed, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"His sister likes to play a lot of pranks on him. I remember one time she made him go to school in his pajamas." Koko laughed alongside with Mochi.

"Oh god, worst day ever. We had to treat him to _so _many places because we helped Aoi in the prank." Ruka suddenly laughed too. Hotaru took out a camera and a _clicking_ sound was heard. "What the- _Imai_!" Ruka's face suddenly became serious, not to mention filled with all different shades of red. "Give that back, Imai!" Ruka chased Hotaru for the picture that she had in her hands.

"But, he looked a little bit… tense, if you ask me." I mumbled, nibbling on my finger a bit.

"Well it must be some really _lame_ joke then." Mochiage answered.

"So stop worrying and enjoy yourself." Yuu added.

"A-Alright…" I answered nervously.

"You can't relax Mikan-chan…" Anna looked worried, while glancing at her cell phone. I tilted my head a little bit, a bit confused.

"It's past midnight." Nonoko pointed out. My lips formed a huge 'O', not feeling stressed at all. Anna was frantically throwing her arms all over the place, while Nonoko tried to calm her down. Hotaru jogged over to us, noticing all the commotion.

_**BAKA! BAKABAKABAKA!**_

"Ow! What the heck, Hotaru-chan?" Both Anna and Nonoko held onto their heads in pain.

"You're creating too much drama towards us. So knock it off, what's wrong?" Hotaru pushed back pieces of her hair behind her ear, tucked away securely.

"They're freaking out because it's midnight." I murmured, shrugging. Hotaru's usual stoic look on her face suddenly went pale. I sighed. "You guys can stay at my house if you like, it's close here." I offered. All three freaking out girls looked at me. I looked over to Sumire, who was also freaking out. _Whoa, scratch that. __**Four**__ freaking out girls._ But happily, they agreed, grabbing their cell phones in less than a second.

"Would you like us to drive you girls home?" Yuu offered.

"No, it's okay. My house is close by. Thanks though." I pointed out. All the boys in our 'circle' looked at each other nervously.

"Okay…" Ruka looked around, maybe trying to find the missing three people. (Misaki, Tsubasa, and Youichi, that is.) "Oh, there you are!" Ruka called out. Misaki came out of the girl's bathroom, yawning terribly.

"Where's Tsubasa and Youichi?" Mochiage asked. Misaki gave another loud yawn.

"Tsubasa? I think he told me he went to take Youichi. But right when he took him home, his mother called and yelled at him. Telling him to come home immediately. I just texted him saying I was fine." All the guys mouths dropped. "He didn't take the car." Misaki assured them. "But now I need a place to stay. My parents are out all night, and I was hoping to stay Tsubasa's house…" She muttered.

"Why don't you join the party? All the girls are coming over to my house." I offered.

"Sweet! Thanks kid. I need to borrow some of your clothes though." She weakly laughed.

"Me too." Hotaru added.

"Me three." Anna giggled as well.

"Me four!" Nonoko chimed in. I sighed, nodding my head. "Thanks for taking us out guys! Bye Yuu!" Nonoko waved to the guys before we left. They all waved goodbye.

"Oh!" The word slipped from my lips. I ran back over to the group. "Tell Natsume not to be so angry about Aoi's prank. Thanks!" I giggled, leaving the guys laughing hysterically.

* * *

**_I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I hope this was worth the wait... But anyway, school is going to be ending next month, so expect a LOT more chapters soon! _**

**_Also, before I forget... The plot/summary hasn't really set in yet. So that's why the summary seems a LITTLE different from the plot I'm giving you currently. But I SWEAR the plot/summary will come into play soon!_**

**_Anyway, please review! _**

**_Question!: What's your favorite song to dance to at dances? Leave a review with your answer!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Hidden Talent

_**Sorry for the long wait! I finally got this chapter done! I actually became caught up in writing other stories, I actually gave up on updating my Gakuen Alice fanfics for a while. But I didn't quit entirely! Another thing is, I used to have another version of this chapter in my computer. But ever since the hurricane came and left, my computer wouldn't turn on since then. So, if it's forever dead, I have to depend on my laptop from now on. (Which I sorta do, cause it has grammer check.)**_

_**Enough rambling on! Let's get to the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Hidden Talent**_

"Wow, so this is what the inside of your house looks like!" Misaki smiled as she gazed upon every nook and cranny inside my house.

"You don't need to act all surprised, Misaki. Mikan's house is just like any other house." Anna smiled as she tried to help me.

"Not Tsubasa's! But then again, the guy is a shop-a-holic. He _always_ has a burnt hole in his wallet, despite the fact he's in a popular band." Misaki sighed. "But anyway… How are we going to kill the night?" Misaki asked excitedly and full of energy, despite the time.

"What do you _mean_ 'how are we going to kill the night'?" I asked her skeptically, raising a brow at her.

"You know what I mean, Mikan! Truth or Dare, pillow fights, watching scary movies until dawn!" Misaki cheered loudly. Hotaru whipped out her Baka Gun and shot at her repeatedly in the head.

"Be more considerate of the time, idiot." Hotaru groaned.

"I think we're all going to go to bed, Misaki…" Nonoko yawned, as she rubbed her eyes slightly. Misaki gasped, looking at all of us with shocked faces.

"B-but the night is still young!" Misaki argued, screeching some of our ears.

"That's it. I'm going to bed. Mikan, where do you keep the sleeping bags again?" Hotaru hissed, walking away.

"Hall closet." I pointed. Nonoko and Anna followed suit.

"What a bunch of babies." Sumire clicked her tongue.

"I know right!" Misaki whined.

"Hey, let's play a prank on them later." Sumire grinned evilly as she took out a bottle of whipped cream from my refrigerator.

"I don't think we should…" I smiled sheepishly, swiping the bottle away from her.

"Aw! You're no fun!" Sumire pouted as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed as well. I'm beat." I lied. Truth be told, I was perfectly normal, considering the fact I slept most of the day away. I just didn't want to be a part of any maniacal scheme they might come up with.

"Oh please, we know you're not tired." Misaki snickered. "You practically slept like a baby in Natsume's lap on the way to the club."

"I… I danced a lot!" I argued.

"Not as much as me!" Sumire smiled. I stared at them, starting to give up.

"So who wants hot chocolate?" I gave in. Both Sumire and Misaki raised their hands energetically.

"_Would you keep it down, down there_?" Hotaru yelled from my room. All three of us giggled as I walked over to make them their drinks. It took a while to make the hot cocoa, but we talked about stuff in the meantime. You know, "What's your favorite song?", "How did you guys meet?", "What school do you go to?"; the kind of stuff you would ask someone if you just met them.

I gently placed down the three glasses in front of everyone on the table.

"So Mikan, who do you think is hotter? Ruka or Natsume?" Misaki snickered, causing me to choke and almost spit out the hot drink.

"W-What?" I gasped for air.

"I think Natsume is hotter." Sumire sighed; a sigh filled with love.

"So, that's one point for Natsume!" Misaki laughed. "So…Mikan?"

"Neither!" I puffed my cheeks out, looking away.

"Such a child…" Sumire sneered, continuing to drink her hot chocolate.

"Really? Neither?" Misaki gasped. "I think they're both interested in you, though."

"Huh?" I looked at Misaki with such confusion on my face.

"Well, Natsume is _definitely_ is going for you. I don't see many signs from Ruka, though. Are you sure he's interested in her as well, Misaki?" Sumire pondered for a moment.

"Well, I have known him ever since he was in diapers, practically. Our parents are best of friends, so he used to visit my house all the time. I know him inside and out. And tonight, he was definitely staring at you as if you were meat." Misaki explained, brushing some of her pink bangs away from her eyes. I blushed a little bit, but it was only due to embarrassment; not due to the fact I possibly may like him.

"I-Is that so?" I stammered, twirling a piece of my hair furiously.

"Aw! Do you like him back?" Misaki pestered.

"No!" I yelled, regretting it immediately. At that moment, I was _really_ afraid that Hotaru would actually _kill_ me with the Baka Gun if we made any more noise.

"That's right… Mikan wouldn't fall for a guy that handsome and around _her_ age anyway." Sumire snickered.

"Hey!" I whined. Misaki giggled.

"And you even wrote a song about him!" The green haired girl laughed evilly, as if taunting me. "'_Whenever I think of you, my heart goes into crumbles_'." I smacked Sumire on the arm lightly.

"You wrote a song?" Misaki asked, a bit intrigued.

"Yeah… It's not all that good, though." I sighed.

"She's lying. Sometimes, she writes really good songs. But then other times, the songs aren't as great…and their a bit disappointing." Sumire explained for me.

"Thanks for saying that about my songs, Sumire. I love you _so_ much." I hissed.

"No problem!" Sumire grinned happily.

"Would you mind if I read it?" Misaki looked at me with stern eyes for a second. But then, her eyes went back to their normal, warm self. "I want to see if it's just as good as Sumire says."

"Ah- sure. I'll go get it now." I stood up and walked to my room. I had go through the obstacle-course, also known as my dead-asleep friends, but I finally got the piece of paper without waking one of them up. "Here you are." I handed Misaki the paper as she began to scan it inventively.

"It's good." Misaki had a warm smile on her face as she handed me back the sheet. "Needs a little work here and there, but good. Have you had any musical experience; like playing an instrument of some kind?"

"Not really…" I thought for a while.

"Yeah you did. Remember? For music class, you and Hotaru had to play the piano?" Sumire reminded me of that horrible memory.

"But I sucked _so_ badly at it! And it took me literally _hours_ to find which key was which!" I whined.

"Yeah… You did suck at it… No wonder you got a C in that class; still shocks me though." Sumire sighed, laughing just a little bit.

"Hey, at least it's passing." Misaki smiled. But then her face morphed into a serious façade.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, putting one hand up to her face.

"I'm fine it's just that… Mikan, I think you have a natural talent for writing lyrics for songs." Misaki complimented me, not straying from the serious look.

"O-Oh, thank you…" I blushed, playing with my hair again.

"But… Do you remember Luna Koizumi from the concert?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah. Wait- who was she again?" I scratched my chin.

"I think she used to go out with Natsume…" Sumire grumbled, obviously dissatisfied with that part.

"That's correct." Misaki sighed. "Mikan, whatever you do… You must avoid showing Luna your talent at all costs. In fact, just ignore her in general."

* * *

**_For a while now, I've been seriously thinking about the plot for this story. And I'm planning to add a lot of twists and such! (Plus, I'm going to write songs for certain chapters!) But, like I said, I'm going to be writing original songs. And this might take me a while since I'm not the best song writer in the world. (And I certainly don't get song ideas quickly.)_**

**_But, if you have a song topic/idea would would like for me to write about- leave one in a review and I'll try my best to make a song!_**

**_I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!_**


	7. Familiar Stalker at School?

**_Yeah! Finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of things going on...school, homework, etc. _**

**_But with no further delay, let's get to this chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Familiar Stalker At School?**

I can hardly believe it, the weekend flashed by way too fast. All I remembered was that my mother woke all of us up together, and scolded me when everyone when everyone left, just because I didn't tell her that people are going to be staying at our house for the night. But it wasn't like she grounded me or anything, since she was a little bit touchy about what happened Friday night.

Friday night… Wait- How am I going to face Narumi-sensei now? Oh God… I haven't even been able to think this through… So much has happened this weekend, it's barely comprehendible how I was able to think at _all_.

The concert… Meeting the band…Seeing my mom and Narumi together… Meeting Natsume and Aoi… Hearing about their mom… Running back to home… Having that odd dream about Natsume… The party… and everyone sleeping over my house. I'm entirely pooped out.

Who wouldn't be? It's been extremely tiresome.

Oh…Oh shiznoggles! I forgot to do the homework! Oh… crap. Ohhh crap. Maybe if I beg Hotaru, she'll allow me to copy her math homework. Wait, scratch that. Hotaru will charge me a large fee just to _glance_ at one piece paper. But I have to finish it… But I'm pathetic in that subject! I'm sure everyone else didn't do it as well. Maybe Anna, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't _carry_ it on her. I know Hotaru would, just because she wants to make a possible profit; which is probable because I tend to… forget the "important" things in my school life.

Was there anyone else who I can depend to? My mom? No, she would tell me to figure it out myself. I guess there's no one to help me now. I'm a lone wolf for this situation. Well, I'm sure Jin-Jin won't get _too_ furious with me if I just randomly put down answers… Oh who am I kidding? I'm screwed.

And what's with this x=4y+5 and 65= 8x + 5y crap? I'm sure that comes out to be a decimal… or something. So as I rapidly sped up, trying to finish the remainder of my homework. I grabbed my _Of Mice and Men_ book, by John Steinbeck. It was another assignment given by Narumi. He told us to read about the first chapter, and write about what we read so far.

"What are you reading?" My mom asked, holding a basket filled with dirty laundry.

"_Of Mice and Men_." I answered, trying to concentrate and write at the same time.

"Oh, I remember reading that book! It was really wonderful." My mom sighed happily. "I could almost recite everything that happened if asked to."

"Oh really? Then can you tell me what happens in the first chapter?" I smirked, trying to be sneaky.

"Well… Let's see here… It's about a teenage girl who needs to read the book herself and doesn't ask her mom for help." My mom responded sarcastically.

"Sounds like a bad book." I laughed, playing along.

"Didn't Narumi," Mom sighed of relief, setting down her heavy basket. "Give you another book for you to read? Wasn't there one of romance?"

"Yeah, but I didn't become interested due to the summary. It was about a guy who tricks a woman into falling in love with him, dumps her, and wants her back. It was ridiculous."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, dear." My mother smiled.

"I didn't." I smiled. "I judged it by its summary."

"It's typically the same thing." My mom protested, tapping her foot.

"Not really." I giggled. Gosh, how I loved my mom. I think were one of the rare pair of people who gets along with each other like this. My mother was like… a best friend to me. Though, she did kiss a guy that I liked, and we had a severe age difference.

"Well, you finish reading what you have to be reading tonight. I'll make us some pudding when you're done." The brunette offered. I widened my eyes, and began cracking on this book.

I eventually finished reading the first chapter. And now to write my paper…

_In the first chapter of __Of Mice and Men__ by John Steinbeck… Two men travel together… George and Lennie… Dualities… American dream…_

There done! Now where's my pudding?

…

Feeling confident, I held my English homework assignment in my hands proudly. Before I could even walk at least to my first classroom, I tumbled to the ground by a few rude guys. From the back of their heads, I couldn't even see them clearly.

"Oh my gosh, Mikan! Are you alright?" Anna and Nonoko yelped, helping me up to my feet.

"They look like new guys." Hotaru sighed, not wanting to deal with this.

"How can you tell?" Nonoko asked.

"They're uniforms are clean; sparkling clean. I can't even get my clothes to be like that. Either their new… or freaking rich." Hotaru replied, dumbing down her language for us. At this point, I think we all thought the same thing: Shit just got real.

"Well, hold back Mikan, or else she'll-"Sumire started.

"HEY!" I cut in, stomping right over to them. I tapped the tallest one on the shoulder, his cool jet black hair grazing my skin.

"-blow up in fury..." Sumire sighed, already seeing that I beat her to the punch.

"Yeah? What do you want?" The guy I touched turned around.

Mother of God... It was that Hyuuga over the weekend.

"Oh hey, it's her!" Mochu exclaimed loudly, but not loud enough to cause a scene. I was somewhat grateful for that. I didn't want to be in the middle of a huge controversy with a popular boy band.

"Just the girl we're looking for!" Koko smiled.

"Me?" I muttered, dumbfounded.

"Hey guys." Nonoko smiled, walking up to our little group. "I see you really did transfer to our school."

"What?" Sumire gasped, gawking at the news.

"Yeah, they all suddenly wanted to transfer here… So as the Class President, I'm showing them around." Yuu answered.

"What's for the sudden decision?" Anna asked, feeling the same suspicion I had.

"None of your business, babe." Koko smirked, causing Anna to scoff.

Standing in the back of our group, "No matter, it's just more blackmailing money for me." Hotaru smiled faintly, holding up her black camera. It's a wonder what that woman can snap with a HD camera…

"Can you tell me the _real_ reason why you're here?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"To be closer to you, duh." Natsume finally answered. My eyes widened, not expecting to hear that answer.

"You _knew_ what school we went to?" I asked.

"We had Tobita tell us."

"And you decided just to attend here just to be here with me?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not much of a problem, just creeped out by it."

"Why be creeped out by it? Instead, be glad that a celebrity is giving his free-time to attend to a boring school."

"Hey, you wanted to go here. Pay the consequences." God, he made me sick.

"I don't see how it's a consequence; I see it more as a pleasure. I get to see you right now, don't I?" Natsume grinned, not acting like his usually normal self. Well… at least the _normal_ side saw the last couple days.

"Can you _please_ stop flirting? It's getting annoying." Sumire and Hotaru exclaimed at the same time.

"We're not flirting!" I argued back.

"Oh contraire." Most of the guys in the group snickered. "You two were off in your own little world.

"Why would I flirt with a stalker?"

"A stalker? How cold." Natsume laughed. A fake laugh. I always hated that the most about people.

"You know what? I have to head to homeroom before the bell rings." I grumbled, stomping away. Only until I reached the door of my homeroom I noticed when Natsume was following me. "What the hell man!"

"Proper etiquette for a lady." Natsume rolled his eyes. "But this is my classroom. When I told you that I wanted to be near you, I meant I wanted to be near you. Your schedule for the day is the same as mine."

"Oh no…" I hissed.

"Yep! Take care of me Mikan Sakura." Natsume smiled that devious fake smile that could swoon a million of women, but I'm not one of them. No matter what… I won't give in to him. No matter what… I won't let him get to me… No matter what, right, no matter what.

* * *

_**Alright, so what do you think? Leave a review? By the way, the book Of Mice and Men  by John Steinbeck was used in this chapter! I do not own it whatsoever! I'm reading it in English right now, and I gotta say... it's a good book! I think I'll enjoy the rest of it.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!**_


End file.
